Silver
Name: Silver, but many people call me S. 'Appearance: Medium length Brown hair, sparkly green eyes. Height - 5"8. Light-skinned and a deep voice with a British Accent. Equipment: Weapon - Two-Swords, handed down by my late Father. The swords are Katana like, but carry the strength of 2 handed weapons. On the swords, a message is engraved. However, I do not understand the language on the swords, so the message is unknown. Light armour. Tailor made running shoes. A pendant, which has the claw of a demon which my father killed. Abilities: Speed, Ellie's ability (aura of strength and endurance). However, I possess something deep inside of me, something I have not yet figured out. A raging power which can be used for good or evil. But I have yet to discover it. Personality: Quiet. Rarely smiles. Often likes to be alone. Mysterious. Back Story: From the age of 10, I was trained to fight. My fitness was worked on countlessly throughout the years, the ability to handle my blades changed everyday. I was told I was different. I was told this was for a good cause. I never went to school, I never had any friends, I didn't fit in anywhere. I trained with 2 other boys, who were eventually drafted off to the Kings Army, and never heard from again. I remember one Summers day, training in the fields, when a shimmering light arose from the distance. My guardian fairy, Ellie, whom had been in my family generations, told me this was dangerous. Ignoring her advice, I ran towards the light, like the naive child I was. Only to see flying Demons, burning the town nearby. My Father had told me about creatures like these. This meant the start of a war. I ran back to look for my father, only to find a note, 2 blades and the pendent I carry today. The Note: 'S, I leave you with my weapons, my pendent, and Ellie. You won't understand what's happening, nor will you realise how important you are. Until you decipher the engravings on the swords, you will not understand. Run, run as far away from here as possible. D.' I don't know anything about the war, only that it's still being fought. My dimension is no longer safe. And soon enough, the other dimensions won't be safe either. Demons roam cities, they camouflage and morph into anything to make you trust them. And I know I have to stop them. I can't outrun my duty forever. 'The Swords - Atolocus and Scintilla. ': Ah, yes. My weapons. Left to me by my father. I'd seen him hold them, but never use them. They always glistened in the sun. Even now, when I use them in battle, the blood doesn't seem to stain them. The blood just runs off, leaving the unknown message on the sword shining brightly. Until I find the right person, the right world, or even the right dimension, I'll never know what the message says. The swords were created and named after 2 legendary fighters, from the Old Generation. Throughout the centuries, they were lost, stolen, but never once chipped on broke. Almost in pristine condition.